Ep. 6: The Targeted High School Girls
is the sixth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis Sayaka and Mai pursue a Space Beast possessing high school girls with something in common. Plot A new Space Beast, Marzo, is brought before Bazoo by General Giluke. Bazoo tells Giluke of a time in the past when he attempted, helped by Marzo and another of Bazoo's lieutenants, Queen Ahames, who was apparently slain when Bazoo fought back and crushed their uprising. Bazoo warns Giluke and Marzo to direct their grudge upon Earth if they are to succeed. A while later, Change Phoenix and Change Mermaid are patrolling in the Heli Changer 2 - or rather, trying to, as Phoenix insists on pulling stunts while commandeering the aircraft. They happen to spot a Gozma cruizer and attempt to land nearby, which proves difficult due to Phoenix's piloting. This gives Marzo ample room to set his plan in motion, as he possesses the body of a schoolgirl. Just afterwards, Mai and Sayaka, still bickering, happen by the place the schoolgirl was before and find a report card she dropped. When they go to return it, they find the girl suddenly has dark markings upon her face and has grown branches over her hands, as Marzo leaves her body to attack them. Assisted by the male Changemen, the girls are able to keep the Space Beast busy as the schoolgirl runs to safety, but she is unable to go too far before Shiima corners her, giving Marzo a chance to escape and possess her again. Later at night, Marzo leaves the girl's body again, leaving her unconscious in the middle of the street. Mai and Sayaka quickly find her, and a large, red seed next to her, which they take for analysis at the E.D.F. labs. During the analysis, the seed suddenly experiences an extremely fast growth spurt, nearly strangling Yuma with a vine before it is cut down. It is explained that Marzo went on to possess other schoolgirls throughout the day to spread his seeds all over the city, their rapid growth bringing destruction. investigating his victims, Sayaka finds a link between them: they all were born in September 12, under the star sign of Virgo. Also, according to their investigations, there is only one female high schooler left in the area with that same birth date: a live-in student at Sakuragaoka Academy called Miyuki Kanou. Certain that she will be Marzo's final target, Sayaka and Mai plan to pose as schoolgirls and go undercover at the dorms. Finding Miyuki's room, Mai and Sayaka request her to accompany them under the pretense of drawing a picture of her for the art class, just to lure in the Space Beast. The trap works: the two are able to keep Miyuki safe, fighting off Marzo and some Hidrers before shedding their disguises much to the monster's amazement. The others quickly join the Changewomen as they transform, going on to destroy Marzo with the Power Bazooka. Even after being grown to giant size by Gyodai, and with his powerful vines, Marzo is no match for the Change Robo and is destroyed by the Super Thunderbolt. At the Gozmard, Giluke looks out into space, knowing that his ally Ahames is alive somewhere. Later, at the E.D.F. pool, Sayaka and Mai compare their bruises from the fight as the boys swim. Mai teasingly asks if that would be a motivation to "stop Changeman", and Sayaka denies with conviction, as they playfully join their fighting companions in the water. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : Guest Cast * : *High School Student: : Notes *This is the first episode to hint at the discord that exists between Bazoo and his commanders, particularly with both Giluke and Queen Ahames. **This is also the first mention of Ahames in the series. *Footage of Sayaka and Mai would appear as part of a montage of Sentai heroines in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, when Miku (MegaPink) revealed to Sae (GaoWhite) the ability of female heroes to Quick-Change. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 1 features episodes 1-11. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Girl Power Episode Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda